


I Got You, Babe

by RobotRhys



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, It’s only Hancock using drugs and I don’t think they effect him much at this point, Recreational Drug Use, he sobers up before anything happens but like just so you know, i cannot stress enough how cute they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotRhys/pseuds/RobotRhys
Summary: “I ought to start charging tickets if you’re gonna watch me, doll.”————————A first time fic between my Sole Survivor and Hancock.





	I Got You, Babe

He took that hit of jet only seconds ago, but that high was already coursing deliciously through his veins. Hancock’s head rolled backwards, hat already tossed elsewhere in the room, leaving his neck free to rest comfortably on the plush padding of the velvet red couch in the safehouse Cherry and he had established. It wasn’t a full settlement, just a place for the two to hole up if they couldn’t, or didn’t want to, make it elsewhere. His arms landed on the back of the soft couch, spread wide in tandem with his legs as the world slowed around him like a pleasant dream and he rolled his shoulders, relaxing into the feeling. Every sensation muted around him, the dusty smell of the place fading into the background along with the sounds of distant gunfire and the beeps of the turrets Cherry so carefully built and placed around their little haven. 

For Cherry, however, the world was still in stark, sober clarity. And within that clarity, Hancock looked too damn inviting. What had started as a crush, a fluttering of her heart when he called her name, or even worse, a nickname, had steadily grown into a deadly combination double L; love and lust. She chewed at her already wrecked nails as she tried to keep her eyes off the man across the room from her, who had practically melted into the furniture. While she barely stopped her mind from wandering towards the untoward, the nagging anxiety ever present within her started up in its place. 

She still didn’t know what this was between them. Hancock had packed up and left town on seemingly a whim, just to follow her. She expected the mayor of a town to be a handful, ordering her around and taking charge. But instead he was surprisingly… relaxed. He followed her, obeying every request and order without question. He tossed her mentats from his own stash, and let her give him dumb nicknames. But interweaved with this was his constant flirting. Sure, Hancock flirted with everyone, but it still kindled flames inside her, and she didn’t miss how on the times she flirted back he seemed almost dumbfounded. Compounded upon her confusion, was the fact she knew he was too good for her. When he saw people in trouble he pulled himself up from the ground and made himself into a protector, a leader. Sure she could boss around some minutemen, but they were already willing to do whatever a strong personality wanted. Hancock’s ideals stirred at long dormant feelings in her, awakening memories from before the vault, before even Nate. Memories of Ireland and bombs and the need to fight for something. That fire in him was more alluring than even the inviting view of him right now. 

She only realised she’d been staring too long and too obviously when Hancock spoke up, head lolled to the side to look at her with dark eyes. 

“I ought to start charging tickets if you’re gonna watch me, doll.” He smiled at her, languid and lopsided, his words without bite. 

Cherry wouldn't normally say she had anything even close to a voice kink, but the scratchy growl in Hancock’s voice sent sparks through her every time he spoke. Especially when it was in that soft, languid manner he spoke in when high or trying to pay her a compliment. She got so distracted by it she failed to even respond to him, and he sat up a little straighter, the high having faded into a gentle buzz and all his attention now focussed on her. 

“Hey, you doing okay over there?” 

Cherry forced herself to snap out of the daydreaming. 

“Huh? Yeah, sorry, just thinking.” Cherry bit down on her nail as she spoke, a sharp snap resounding from the action. 

“Yeah? Share those thoughts with me sister.” 

His head was upright now, looking at her calmly but with clarity. But his legs were still spread, and her brain couldn’t stop conjuring up images of herself between them. She sucked in a breath, making a deal with herself to take a gamble. 

“When you joke with me… how serious are you?” 

Cherry felt her throat and chest constricting as she asked, even though she left the question intentionally vague. The last thing she wanted was to make things awkward between them. Hancock raised one brow bone, where an eyebrow would be, the expression came across clearly regardless of the lack of hair. Something like understanding glittered in his deep black eyes and a smirk spread across his face. 

“As serious as you want me.” 

Dammit, he was playing the same game as her. They stared at each other like that for a moment, eyes locked from across the room, sizing each other up, Hancock with a smirk and Cherry with grim determination. Finally, she made the first move, speaking up despite her trembling hands. 

“Then I want you. Seriously. Not a one night stand, not a short-lived fling.” She sucked in a sharp breath. “I want to be with you.” She averted her gaze from him on the last words, eyes refusing to focus as tears she forced down threatened themselves to be known. 

She could’ve kicked herself for how vulnerable she was being, how open and unprotected she was leaving her heart. Like she’d opened up a door in her chest and cried “here! Come take it!” regardless of consequence. For every second Hancock was silent in the wake of her confession her fear grew that she was about to be horribly rejected, she couldn’t bring herself to look in his face and try to figure out what he was thinking. When he finally spoke it felt like a lifetime had passed. 

“C’mon sugar, you don’t want a ghoul like me.” 

Hancock’s voice was rawer than she’d ever heard it, a terribly uncharacteristic tremble in the usually velvet tones. Suddenly the puzzle pieces fell together in perfect formation, the picture laid out for Cherry to see. She hadn’t even considered what he thought of himself, taking his headstrong and cocky attitude at face value. This is what pushed her over the breaking point to actually act on her emotions. She raised herself from her chair, meeting Hancock’s eyes again and seeing the pain encased within them that she’d somehow missed before now. 

It felt like an age as she made her way across the room, her heart beating loud in her ears as she took her second risk of the evening. With slow movements, like she was trying not to scare him off, and attempting to slow the fluttering of her heart, she lowered herself to sit in his lap. Her small frame put her on perfect level with his face, although she struggled slightly to put her legs on either side of his. She was struck now by just how warm he was, heat radiating from him like a furnace as she gently placed a hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she willed herself to speak with conviction. 

“You don’t know a damn thing about what I want John.” 

His hands hesitantly found her hips, rough thumbs running small circles across the fabric of her vault suit. He pointedly avoided her eyes, gazing at his own hand. She waited, breath held as she let him gather his thoughts, worried she’d pushed a little too far. Finally, Hancock let out a chuckle, raising his gaze to meet Cherry’s again. 

“Heh, we make quite a freak show together.”

She smiled, seeing the softness in his eyes, and leaned in a little closer, steadying herself with an arm around his shoulders, palm resting on the back of his neck. 

“Exactly my kind of circus.” She said, joyous as he laughed in response, genuine and warm. 

Once again, it was her who crossed the threshold, leaning in, taking her time to let him stop her, but seeing him close his eyes she pushed forward, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. His skin was rough, even in comparison to her own chapped lips, but it didn’t matter. Not when his hands were moving from her sides to wrap around her, drawing her in close, drowning her in him and deepening the kiss. Her head swam as she melted against him, a soft sigh escaped her lips and he took the moment to swipe his tongue over her lower lip, to which she eagerly and without even thought opened her mouth. The kiss was slow, unhurried, a silent explanation of emotions between the two. For all his posturing, he was surprisingly gentle with her, and more than anything seemed to just want to be close to her. She herself mirrored the sentiment, running her fingers across the back of his neck, feeling the grooves and dips of his skin and committing patterns to memory. More than anything in her mind right now was the need to show him how she felt, if he wasn’t going to listen to her words. 

Cherry settled in a little more. She relaxed her legs, which she only now realised were trembling slightly, and sank further into his hold. This languid kissing went on for how long she didn’t know, couldn’t even begin to guess, but after some time she thought to press her luck a little further. She moved her hands, the one resting against the back of his neck came round to trail across his throat, where she felt the rise of his Adam’s apple with featherlight touches. She ran her fingers down from there, over the dips of his collarbones, using her free hand she slowly inched her way under his frilly shirt to feel the scarred skin of his torso. His breath hitched against her lips as she did so, and he answered by trailing his hands over her back, feeling at her warmth trapped inside the bright blue vault suit. He pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly, lips still just barely touching hers, and she had to force herself not to surge forward and recapture him. 

“God I hate vault suits.” Hancock’s voice came out in a low rumble, and Cherry laughed, knocking her forehead against his. 

“Zip’s on the front.” She whispered, smiling against him. 

“Mmm, so it is.” 

He hummed as he brought a hand from her back to trace over the delicate plane of her neck in movements mimicking what she did to him only moments ago. She’d wiped off her warpaint, the red gash of pigment reminiscent of a decapitation washed away to reveal the freckles and patches of discoloured, paler skin that painted her in broad strokes from her neck to her shins. He lingered here for only a moment, fingers tracing the invisible lines between freckles, before his fingers clutched the bright yellow pull of the vault suit’s zip. He pulled the zip down agonisingly slowly, slower even than Cherry would’ve liked, but the look of reverence on his face stopped her from making him speed up. As it reached her chest, he leaned back a little, black eyes roaming from her barely revealed cleavage up to meet her hazel ones. 

“Now that’s a view I could get used to seeing.” 

Hancock smirked a little as he spoke, and Cherry couldn’t help the giggle that came out in response. He somehow put her so at ease and so on edge at the same time. It was always like that, even before the new territory their relationship was edging into. He pulled her into another kiss, taking his sweet time pulling her zip down further until it was open all the way to her stomach, and she shivered a little at the air now gracing her skin, a cool contrast to the heat radiating from him. Her breath hitched against his lips as he dipped a hand beneath the open fabric of the vault suit, tracing fingers so lightly across the plane of her stretch marked stomach, as if he thought she’d change her mind if he pressed too hard. So she pressed for him, moving her hands to slowly unbutton his shirt and grazing her knuckles across the newly exposed skin. He responded in kind, sliding his palms up her torso with a little more confidence, eliciting a sharp, surprised moan from her as his rough hands reached her small chest, tracing the underneath of her breasts. Hesitance was still evident in his touch but spurred on a little by her response he ran a scarred thumb across her nipple, and without thinking Cherry ground her hips down to his in response, feeling a throb within her as she felt his growing arousal pressing back. Hancock himself groaned low against her mouth when she did so, and he moved one hand to press and then grip against her hip, drawing her down again and bucking up against her. 

Cherry felt her mind slipping from her further as he rubbed up against her, both still clothed but the vault suit so close to her skin and him so hard from the slow build up that the friction was welcome, but not yet enough. He started up a slow grind against her, and Cherry’s mind went blank, nerves alighting and body burning. Distantly she realised she was whimpering against his mouth, desperate sounds that left her lips involuntarily, and Hancock chuckled against her mouth, rubbing circles into her skin with his thumbs, one at hip and one at her chest. 

“I got you kitten.” He murmured, lips still touching hers.

The hand he had at her chest moved, fingers lazilly dragging across her skin to her back, moving the vault suit to take it off her. Unfortunately all this resulted in was her arms being trapped in the tight sleeves behind her back, and the small room became filled with the sound of laughter as the tension between them broke for a moment, Cherry wiggling awkwardly and giggling as she tried to shirk the fabric off her shoulders, and Hancock wheezing breathlessly as he tried in vain to help her. 

“Wait, wait.” Cherry barely suppressed her laughter in order to turn around and let Hancock help her.

It was a little awkward without the help of her hands, but Hancock held her steady by the hips as she turned. Back now facing him, she shuddered as he leaned in, pressing kisses to the back of her neck and exposed shoulders. Her eyes slipped closed as his warm hands ran across her spine, gently and carefully moving the fabric to help her out of the tangled material. The hilarity of the predicament didn’t lessen the burn inside her, if anything it merely fanned the flames, her heart bursting with love for him. He didn’t voice it, but he felt the same. There was already an ease between them, having travelled together for so long as friends, they knew each other nearly inside out, and this was simply the next step in learning one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I just want these two to be happy. I plan for there to be a second chapter but I don’t know when I’ll get to that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come hang out with me on twitter, promise I don’t bite <3 @Liquid_Otacon


End file.
